Bleach Oneshots
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Collection of short Bleach oneshots. See chapter info for further details. Ranges anywhere from gen to het. 5: If it wre possible for him to stay to play, she'd like that very much.
1. A Narrow Line

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Bleach Oneshots  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: **A Narrow Line  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Orihime Inoue  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She missed him tremendously, and it all felt like her fault.

* * *

><p>How long had he been gone? Two, maybe three days? Flowers littered the makeshift shrine in their, now her, living room, his portrait displayed at an angle so that she could look at him even from outside the window. Fingers traced what was left of her once long hair, the regret settling in. Sora had always liked her hair long, but she'd disregarded his words, having decided to listen to the bullies at school. He'd been so disappointed when it had been cut, she'd seen it in his eyes, but he hadn't said a word. He'd just sat her down on the couch while he went to fetch her a cold glass of chocolate milk.<p>

That had always made her feel better. Especially when he told her that she was his reason to live.

But she wouldn't have that luxury again, as the world had so cruelly taken him away. The fight, she remembered, had been over nothing of importance. And, because of that misunderstanding, he'd been in a sour mood when he left to go to work, only to end up meeting his doom.

She felt so guilty, gingerly touching the blue hair clips he'd given her. He had never said where he found them, only that he'd spent quite some time at that shop, looking for the perfect gift for her.

It was hard to decide now, standing out in the rain. She wanted to look back at him, to apologize for her childishness, but it just didn't feel like the right way to do things. It had been a long time since the last rain, the sky now painted that indigo color as the white lines shot down in the distance. They lingered, a lasting impression, just long enough for her to raise a hand and trace where they had been. It seemed that, as her finger moved, the fading line vanished, almost as if she were erasing it from existence.

Sora used to watch the rain with her. Even during the worst of storms, he would take her outside, wrapped in a blanket, and tell her made-up stories about the wonderful life they'd had with their loving parents. That had been years ago, when she'd only just started public school. Back when she was far too young to understand the nightmares that had gone on in that house of unspoken horror.

She could see the world from up here on the roof. The little children in the park down the block as they splashed about in the wet grass, the cars that hurried by, spraying the sidewalks with waves. She wondered if anyone could see _her_. She wasn't very high up, maybe twenty-five feet or so, but the drop would surely be enough to take her out, to put an end to the hurt.

It was a frightening, yet tempting, notion, her foot being lifted away from the firm rooftop. It was all but a balancing act now, her arms stretched out like wings so as to aid her. If she could fly through the skies, up to the heavens to meet him, then perhaps she would have jumped. But there was a voice in her ear, one that insisted she go inside. It wasn't a command, but a quiet suggestion, the likes of which she thought she'd never hear again.

"Don't jump, Orihime," it said. "Please, don't jump."


	2. I Won't Ask

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 2: **I Won't Ask  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Rukia Kuchiki, Hanataro Yamada, Ganju Shiba  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>**  
>Note: <strong>Rescue Arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There's no use in asking for what I don't deserve.

* * *

><p>"You can't, Mr. Ganju!" He jumps in front of her, as if his small frame can actually protect her. "We're supposed to rescue her, remember? We promised to save her, so... I won't let you hurt her!"<p>

It's sweet of him to go the extra mile for her, to betray his comrades so to set her free. Although appreciated, it's in vain. Even if he could, somehow, get her out of here, where would she go? She's guilty for far more than the crimes that have been laid before Central 46. Yes, she broke the law for Ichigo, multiple times, but he's not the deciding factor here.

The plain truth is that she cannot be saved from fate.

There's no surprise when the larger man grabs Hanataro by the front of his uniform, lifting him off the floor with ease. She recognizes everything about his eyes: the color, the shape. They're the same that she used to see daily, just on a different face. It's too bad, really, for these eyes aren't quite like the memories. They aren't kind and full of laughter, but hard and angry.

"Save her?" he bellows, pointing a finger at her. It's meant to be a silent incrimination, she can see, but the words manifest. "There's no way I'm risking my ass for her! She killed my brother!"

Rukia hangs her head, unable to look at him anymore. That's right. She _did _kill him, a brother, a friend, a mentor. _She _felt the life leave his body, the fire fizzle out in his eyes.

It may be the truth that's being thrown at her, but his words are like knives, and they scream, "_Murderer._"


	3. My Little Flower

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 3: **My Little Flower  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Note: <strong>Pre-series  
><strong>Summary:<strong>He was the sweetest little thing she'd ever seen. Thank the gods he was hers.

* * *

><p>The river had always been his favorite, especially on rainy days. During those times, he'd tug on her clothing, pleading to go for a walk by the river so he could catch toads and snakes. She wasn't a fan of the critters, but she'd just smile and help him put on his plastic raincoat, keeping a hand on him so as to keep the child from darting out the door.<p>

This time, however, he wanted to be like her.

"Mama?" his brown eyes were wide and innocent, that little smile on his four-year-old face. "Can I hold the umbrella today?"

She nodded, placing the plastic handle on his arm, watching him beam up at her. As a mother, she lived for these moments, the ones that couldn't be preserved in a book or on paper. It would be nice, having a photo to go with the memory, but she already had the tool she needed to keep this time alive. The human mind, the greatest thing in terms of preserving such special times.

Masaki knelt down, opening her arms as he bounded down the hall, jumping and laughing as she scooped him up. The umbrella opened above their heads with a light click, Ichigo's face lighting up with another giggle.

The door opened, the wind blowing rain into their faces. It was a short walk to the river, just a ways across the park, but she didn't mind the weather. She had him. Ichigo would wrap his little arm around her neck, smiling and laughing about the things he'd teach his frogs to do when he caught them. When the wind blew harder, she'd hold him tight as he clung to the umbrella handle with both hands, his face growing very serious for a child his age.

"Mama?" he said as they crossed the park. "Why do you love me?"

It was a sweet question, but one that she couldn't really explain. Still, he had asked, and she would try. She poked his ribs gently, making him giggle again, his round little face beaming.

"Can you tell me," she said, "why the bees love the flowers, Ichigo?"

He nodded. "Yeah! Daddy said that it's 'cause they're sweet, and the bees need 'em to live. Right?"

Masaki nodded, ruffling his orange hair. "That's exactly right. You are Mama's flower. Without you, I would be unhappy. If you were to go away, I would miss everything about you. When the flower goes to die, the bees move on to another. But Mama doesn't have another you. There is only one, and that makes you all the more important. You are my love, darling. You, Daddy, and your sisters are what Mama lives for. Without all of you, there are no more flowers."

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes suddenly wide. "But Mama, I don't want to _be _a flower! That's for Karin and Yuzu to be." He stuck out his lower lip. "I wanna be a dandylion! 'Cause Daddy says that dandylions aren't flowers. He said they're weeds. And if girls are flowers, then boys must be dandylions!"

"All right," she said, squeezing him. "If that's what you want, then you're Mama's little dandylion."


	4. Endless Pursuit

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach _characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 4: **Endless Pursuit  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihoin  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Note: <strong>Pre-series; Post-TBTP  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Everyone thougt that he hated her, but that was just fine.

* * *

><p>His had been a childhood of ups and downs. He'd been born into a family of nobles, taught by the greatest swordsmen around, and given unconditional love by his parents, who had long-since died. To be sure, there was still his grandfather, the head of the clan and a kind-hearted and understanding man in his own right. But, being little more than a youth, he didn't see all that he had.<p>

It had been his objective to destroy her, to make her apologize for all the times she'd humiliated him. Her random acts of disregard had been plagued him for as long as he could remember. So many times had he struggled to climb to his feet without tears, only to be brought back to earth by her laughter.

Too bad things were different now.

It had been jarring news, the fact that she'd turned her back on the Soul Society and fled with the traitorous Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. It was just the sort of devious thing that the cat monster would do, but even he hadn't seen it coming. Then again, how could he? It was difficult enough to spy the tricks that she'd pulled on him over the years.

Still, he had refused to believe it. Yoruichi had likely sent out that message herself, instructing the rest of the captains to play along. Being who she was, Byakuya strongly believed that she was trying to pull the wool over his eyes, and he would have no part of it. He'd decided that he would come out conqueror.

For three days after the news, Byakuya had watched his back, staring over his shoulder during training as if to catch her in the act. Her favorite approach was to climb over the wall like a sneaky feline, targeting him as the fledgling sparrow that had not yet learned to fly. He had been mildly disappointed when the sunset came each day without so much as a trace of her.

On the fourth day, he had confronted his grandfather, demanding to know if Yoruichi was playing him for a fool. The elderly man had laughed, shaking his head all the while. He was gentle in his explanation, assuring the youth that the news was, indeed, real. Yoruichi, as well as the traitors, had simply vanished. Byakuya had just nodded, face screwed up into a scowl. Her being gone suited him just fine, he had told his grandfather.

Now, he was staring out his window at that wall, bathed in moonlight. She was a clever beast, and there would come the day that she'd return to torment him. If anything, she'd bring up his inability to catch her in a game of Chase the Devil. But he'd be ready. By the time she came back, he'd be good enough to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

Until the day she returned, his would be an endless pursuit.


	5. My Friend, My Hero

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach _characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Chapter 5: **My Friend, My Hero  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Nel Tu, Ichigo Kurosaki  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Note: <strong>Pre-War  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She'd like for him to stay, but it just wouldn't work.

* * *

><p>She'd just snapped, watching him suffer. It would have been wrong had she just sat there and endured it.<p>

He didn't have to risk his neck to help her and her brothers. To him, to his world, they were just monsters. Lost souls that needed to be cleansed before the final rite of passage. Even so, he hadn't looked at her the way others had, even after she'd told him that she was a Hollow. He'd stuck around, easily accepting her as a tag-along or even a friend. He hadn't shunned her, mask or not, or run off screaming like others in his world had.

To him, it was as if she were one of his own.

The trip to their destination had been a long one, even with Bawa Bawa to plow through the near-endless sands. The more time she had spent with him, the more welcome she felt in the group. His friends hadn't hated her either. They'd shown her the same compassion as he, which was a welcome change of pace coming from humans and Soul Reapers.

Maybe that's why she'd saved him; why she'd fought off Nnoitra. Still, her impressive rescue hadn't gone as planned. Her abilities had cut out before the end, forcing him back into the fray. In the end, it seemed that he was really the one suited to the hero role.

He'd come to Hueco Mundo for his friend, and all he'd left behind were memories and the footprints in the sand.

She'd very much like for him to stay, to be her playmate for a longer time, but he was of another world, and it just wouldn't work.


End file.
